


Seduction

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Victor Zsasz Drabbles [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are employed by Cobblepot to get information from men by seducing and flirting with them. Victor is assigned to watch over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

“So miss_____. Mr. Lance is here at the club today. You remember what I ordered you to do, right” Your boss, Mr. Cobblepot was standing in front of his desk in his office, his green-blue eyes thoroughly examining your curves. Your were a beauty, he had to admit that, and a charmer. After all, that’s why he had employed you in the first place. Your looks and charm could nestle its way into any man’s heart. _“Or pants,”_ he thought with a chuckle. So obviously you were a good asset when he needed more information on people.

Slowly you sauntered towards your boss with a wicked smirk, your hips swaying back and forth and you could see the little man’s adam’s apple bobbing when you gently placed your fingers on his chest. Your were almost a head higher than him in your heels, so he had to tilt his head up as he looked into your eyes with his fluttering ones. Oswald then looked down again to stare at your fingers that teasingly played with his tie.

It was so fun to tease him, he just got so nervous every time you came less than a few inches away from him. But most of all, you did it for the bald man standing behind you by the door. You could feel his jealous glare burn into your back as you leaned into Oswald’s ear.

“Yes Mr. Cobblepot, I remember. Anything for you, _Sir._ ” you purred and your lips brushed lightly against his ear, leaving him with a flustered face as you turned around and met the hitman’s dark and angry stare. You flashed him a smile as you approached him.

“Mr. Zsasz.” You gave him a short nod when you passed him and you noticed him clenching his fist before you opened the door and left the room. You were perfectly aware of Victor’s interest in you, after all, he spent his nights watching over you so none of the men you “seduced” would go too far. Just like Penguin had ordered him to do. So you had seen his dark, almost possessive eyes on you.

If it was up to Victor, his skills would be used in a better way. But as much as he hated to admit it, he had feelings for you and simply couldn’t stay away.  
Walking across the dance floor, you saw Mr. Lance sitting at the bar and you had to admit, he was an attractive man. Black, curly hair and muscles that could be seen under his expensive black suit. You bit your lip.No, you wouldn’t have any objections seducing this man.

Looking back, you met Victor’s eyes as he was following you from a distance and you gave him a smug grin before returning your attention to your target. You made sure to sway your hips a little extra, giving Victor a little tease. And for sure, Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off your female curves in that black, tight dress.

_“Fucking little tease.”_

“Oh my! I’m so sorry Sir.” you apologised to Mr. Lance when you ‘accidentally’ bumped into him. “God! I’m so clumsy!” You looked up at him and met his dark blue eyes that looked at you with interest. “Did…did I spill anything on you.” Your eyes examined his suit.

“No…no, not at all, miss____?”

“Oh good!” you said in relief, “Oh, uhm…my name is _____.”

“Nice to meet you _____. My name is Robert.” He reached out a hand and you took it with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too Robert.”

Victor watched you and Mr. Lance from afar for the next half hour or so and he could feel the rage boil over inside of him for every second that passed. The way Mr. Lance hand rested on your hip, the way you laughed at his jokes and not to mention the way your foot rubbed against his leg. Victor clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

Fuck!! He couldn’t take this no more. He just couldn’t.

There was no time for you to react when you saw the fear in Robert eyes, before you felt a hand grab your arm in a tight grip.

“You’re coming with me.” With that you were dragged up from your stool with a shocking expression on your face.

“Victor!! W-What…” You stared into his black orbs and silenced immediately. From the look in his eyes, it was best to keep quiet and you let him drag you outside the club. It was first there you had the courage to pull away from his grip and shout at him.

“What the hell are you doing Victor! Do you know how fucking angry Penguin will be?”

“I don’t care about fucking Penguin!!”

What! You stared at him. “You can’t be serious! Do you know what he would do to you?”

“Oh yeah, what’s he gonna do? Huh? Kill me?” Victor laughed as he paced back and forth, “I dare him to try, since I’m the best there is.”

Now it was your time to laugh at his self confidence and he snapped his head and looked sternly at you. You stopped laughing.

“Well…imagine what he would do to me if I fail.” You crossed your arms and turned away from him. “I thought you cared about me?” you whispered.

Victor stopped his pacing and approached you from behind, stopped only inches away from you and you could feel his warm breath against your neck. It sent shivers down your spine and you closed your eyes, concentrated on your own staggering breaths.

Who were you kidding? You felt just the same as he did.

“I care,” he whispered behind you, “Why do you think I pulled you away from him? I couldn’t stand his eyes on you…His hand on your hip…where mine should be.” His voice was deep and raspy as his hands squeezed your hips tightly and you sighed sweetly at his touch.

God! How you had longed for his hands on you.

“Then why don’t you take me home to show me just how much you care,” you breathed and Victor chuckled in your ear.

“Oh believe me, I will.”


End file.
